Today, vehicle occupants pay for several goods and services while the vehicle occupants are inside or near their vehicles, such as food, fuel, a car wash, etc. Typically, the transaction takes place by swiping a financial card such as a credit or debit card at a POS terminal or by providing cash or the financial card to an employee of the establishment which provides the goods or services. However, this requires a vehicle occupant to constantly carry cash and/or financial cards when making purchases, get out of her vehicle to make payments, and/or exchange cash or a financial card with an employee, which may be a time-consuming process.